The Medieval Times
by life is struggle
Summary: The inspiration comes from Sims Medieval. King, knight, spy. Romances flourish, alliances are formed and many situations result in a medieval kingdom of fortitude and prosperity. Rated T for the same reasons as the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Lord Caleb the Illustrious was striding through the forest, pondering about that say's meeting with his councilor, Lucian. Their subject was the prosperity and safety of his kingdom, _Prosperitia. _He had founded this domain of the kingdom on his own and helped build the castle with his bare hands from scratch.

Once he reached the clearing with the river streaming down to the village, he came to a stop. He bent and washed his face, droplets of water lingering in his facial hair. He had dark hair and emerald eyes- as his mother often reminded him for she though he was extremely handsome. His father was a fair ruler of those lands. However, an army came from a far away kingdom forcing him to lead his troops into battle.

_"Remember my son" _he had told him before he left _"love your mother. Be modest with your strengths, but always have faith in yourself. Follow what your heart says is right, but don't ever forget about your mind and its role in your reign. Be merciful, but not a fool. I am sure that one day you will be a greater king that I had ever imagined. And always know that I'll be proud of you. Always…" _

Caleb sat down on a log near the water steam. His father's words had become a constant reminder of what a king must do. The day the news arrived was the worst of his life. And pain ensued… His mother, unable to bear her husband's loss, fell ill and passed away soon afterwards, leaving him, a 10 year-old prince, under his uncle's wing. His uncle was a good man and taught Caleb how to fight with a sword. The young man's expertise became even greater as years went by and at his 18th birthday he became the king.

A sad smile reached Lord Caleb's face. He remembered his friends, the ones that had always been with him after the loss of his parents.

_Tristan_ was now the Commander of the Guard and his right arm in the palace along with his advisor, of course.

_Kyle _was appointed the spy of the kingdom. His slippery figure was present at their childhood games, but he would never betray his Lord.

_Ethan_ had become an apprentice of the former blacksmith at an early age and inherited the smithy.

Caleb let out a small laugh. Who would imagine that a bunch of kids who caused panic while playing with their wooden swords in the streets, would now have such important positions in the kingdom? The king's mind drifted to the other important personalities in the country's status. They didn't have much of a friendship as children, but growing up the two gangs had come to realize their common grounds in the safety of the realm. Who was the other gang? The girls.

_Marcy_ was a feisty young woman in charge of the marketplace.

_Margaret_ was the surgeon.

_Kristy, _who always had an artistic nature, had become the bard in the tavern, earning just enough for a living, but being happy.

Suddenly a Lord Caleb tensed. He reached for his sword, a masterpiece in sight and deadly in battle, courtesy of his blacksmith friend Ethan.

"You shouldn't appear that way, you know, Kyle. I could always draw my sword and kill you." Caleb said.

"You are too used of me to do so, Highness. Why is it that you are out here in the open anyway? Tristan has been looking for you." Kyle, the master-spy sat next to him on the log. He had dark brown hair reaching to the bottom of his neck level. He had a mustache and a goatee, as well. His sword was seethed in his belt, but he never had armor on. He said it made him inflexible.

"Came out here to think again?" Kyle asked. Caleb couldn't help but notice the piece of worry etched in his friend's voice. Kyle might be a spy, but he is a close friend who cares for others.

"I needed some air." Caleb said vaguely.

"Lucian has been going on about some matter of extreme significance and urgency. He sent two guards to find you. Once Tristan found out about ordering his recruits he came forward and told Lucian he would take care of the matter himself. Your advisor is a pain in the neck sometimes." The spy said while smirking.

"Trust me. That I am very well aware of." Came the reply from the king.

"What is ailing you my friend?" Kyle asked straightforwardly.

Caleb let out a small laugh. "As if you don't already know master-spy of all things shrouded in mystery."

" The alliance with Effenmont, huh?" Kyle mused. "You're thinking about your father's words again, aren't you?" The master-spy said.

Caleb simply nodded. A flashback came back to him from that day's meeting with Lucian, his advisor.

"_Lucian I told you I need time to think." Caleb sighed shutting the doors behind him and motioning to his soldiers to leave their posts. _

"_My lord, I understand your need to ponder about things. The matter of your alliance with Effenmont is indeed troubling." The councilor conceded. _

"_I just don't know about this my friend. Arranged marriage? This is my life partner we are talking about." Caleb said exasperatedly. _

"_I know your troubles, my liege. Take your time. Think. But make sure you inform me about your decision or where you will go to think. I do not need to search for you in the entire realm again." Lucian said._

"_Yes, Lucian. Leave now. I need to stay alone." _

"Arranged marriage, eh?" Kyle said. "Maybe she's not that bad"

"My friend I am torn between my choices, the shake of my kingdom or the shake of my heart? I do not know what the answer is. And it's the first time in my life my father's words do not help." Caleb bent his head in exhaustion.

"Caleb, you are a little slow, my old friend." The master-spy deduced.

"How so my old-ready-to-be-fed-to-the-beast-for-your-insult friend?" The monarch asked.

"All this." Kyle motioned to the city lying behind the forest. "The realm's prosperity, safety and power? They didn't come from your father my friend. Yes, he did give you words of advice, but he didn't make all these choices. He wasn't the one to come up with the solution to famine. He wasn't the one to pass an edict allowing higher wages for the invalid. He wasn't the one to expand the kingdom and make it an empire. That was all _you_. Of course, Tristan, Ethan and I helped, but not only as friends. You became a king Caleb. You gained our respect not only as a friend, but as a rightful and powerful ruler. We fight for you and we trust your choices. So does the entire realm, peasants, knights, ambassadors and high-class dukes and ladies. Whatever you decide, we are by your side."

A breeze blew and Kyle left as silently as he had appeared leaving Lord Caleb with his thoughts. Maybe… maybe he should meet the lady Elaine of Effenmont. After all, he could persuade her to form a powerful alliance, powerful enough for him to be able to annex the territory. With that in his mind he got up and followed the path to the throne room ready for his Lucian's suggestion to let him know where he goes every time so he doesn't have to worry the whole body of guards.

Ok, this was it for a first attempt in fanfics. Tell me what you think and please review! Reviews are much appreciated by writers!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok, so I forgot to include this in the previous chapter, so here it goes… I DO NOT own anything from Sims Medieval. The quests and the basics of the plot belong to their rightful owners. However, I DO OWN all the ideas about the layout, the characters, the personalities and the advance of the particular story. **

**Chapter 2**

With Tristan

"I told you once and I'll say it again, Lucian! DO NOT order my recruits around! The monarch told you to leave him alone to think, did he not advisor?" Tristan yelled.

"Well, yes… However, Commander, you know that I'm worried when his Majesty disappears without letting me know his whereabouts" said the councilor, frowning while recalling all the past situations that caused his monarch's need for isolation.

"He just needs time to think" deduced the Commander. "I wouldn't worry that much, advisor Lucian. You have not seen Master-spy Kyle around, have you?" he added.

The councilor seemed to understand the Knight's insinuation and let a small smile flicker on his face. "Indeed I have not. Have a nice day Commander Tristan" he replied.

Tristan found himself unable to concentrate on his training drills. His armor felt too heavy due to his emotional burden.

_Your enemies won't hesitate to slaughter you due to emotional burdens, you idiot!_ He told himself, scolding him for this behavior.

However, he still couldn't focus. His thoughts were taking many patterns. His conversation with Caleb on arranged marriage popped up leading him to remember another of his worries. A pair of blue eyes… _Enough! I am going crazy! It is the lack of air!_ He thought.

Many women had liked Tristan and he was receiving compliments all the time. He was tall and muscular. He knew his way with a sword, which he used to protect his King and the people of the land. His chivalrous nature along with his ability to act friendly won the hearts of numerous females. The women always claimed that his face was intriguing. Deep blue eyes with blond hair reaching the crook of his neck in length.

Tristan let out a sight. He had finished his bath and put on his clothes. Black pants, short-sleeved shirt with his sword swinging in his leather belt and a pair of black leather boots. He was in desperate need to talk to someone and let the pressure out.

He took the path to the village only to find himself turning at the stream and following the way to the upper hill. _Cursed subconscious! _He thought. His legs had found the way to Margaret's clinic. The door was open as always, only that now he caught sight od Margaret talking to her assistant, Erick. My the Watcher wasn't she beautiful!

Her hair was blonde, floating down to her shoulders with a hair binder, which had a flower tied to it, around her forehead. She had the most amazing and piercing pair of blue eyes, ever witnesses in a human being. She was so king, yet proud and demanding. She was, also, completely selfless, which was why she dedicated herself to science and helping others.

Suddenly, Tristan felt his limps not responding to his commands. His brain was too preoccupied with her to even think. She tensed, sensing someone staring and smiled at his sight.

"Commander Tristan! Are you here for work or just visiting a friend?" she asked.

"Visiting a close friend today. I needed to talk to someone." He replied honestly.

"Do come in, Tristan. You seem troubled. Erick you can handle the patients, right?"

"Yes, boss" Erick said reaching to craft a weak curative tonic.

Tristan walked inside following Margaret to her chambers on the second floor, above her lab. She put a plate of onion soup in front of him while settling down on the other chair with a bowl of her own.

"Difficult day?" she asked.

"Very." He went on to explain the situation in which their friend, Caleb, was implicated. She seemed to ponder his words and smiled.

"Caleb will definitely work this out. He managed to annex Aabarvylle for Watcher's shake! He will figure it out!" she decided.

"Kyle wasn't at the castle today. The meeting with the Princess is set in a few hours." The knight observed.

"Then, we need not worry for Caleb's safety either." The surgeon mused. "You seem… distracted today." She concluded after studying his face.

"I just feel uneasy. I could help him with Aabarvylle's siege, but women are a completely different matter." The Commander said.

"Too bad I'm not a love doctor! Every person in the realm seems to be suffering from some sickness related to love!" Margaret said playfully.

"And what are the symptoms you have recognized in this sickness, oh wise one?" he asked in an equally playful tone while gobbling down a glass of water.

"Being absent-minded, lacking focus, thinking of things related to a particular peson all the time…"

Tristan went eye-wide and his jaw slightly dropped.

"Is everything okay, Tristan" she asked concerned.

"Yeah…I… I am fine. I just remembered that I need to feed the beast today!" he lied.

"Oh by the Watcher! Go on then! Peoples' lives are at stake if this pit beast isn't fed!" she said while he got up.

He was halfway sprinting down the hill when he heard: "Are you going to the tavern meeting this evening? Caleb wanted to tell us what happened in the council."

"Yes" He shouted back.

"See you there, then, Commander" she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I DO NOT own anything from Sims Medieval. The quests and the basics of the plot belong to their rightful owners. However, I DO OWN all the ideas about the layout, the characters, the personalities and the advance of the particular story. **

**Chapter 3**

With Caleb

Lord Caleb was almost at the entrance of the throne room, where the meeting with Princess Elaine of Effenmont would take place. Suddenly, he heard panting and a tall figure emerged from the path, which lead to the Clinic. Caleb recognized his best friend, Tristan. He was flustered, alright.

Tristan noticed Caleb's slight rise of an eyebrow in question of his situation.

"Later. I really must tell you everything later." He said while adjusting his sword in his belt.

Caleb nodded.

"Are you ready for diplomacy?" The Monarch proceeded to ask the Commander.

"You seem… confident." Tristan decided.

"I am" Caleb answered.

"I suppose that Margaret was right when she said you would figure something out, then. Right?" Tristan inquired.

"You'll see. Let's get inside. I'm sure that Kyle has taken his place in the shadow corner of the room as usual. He's probably growing impatient" Lord Caleb said, while taking up the somber and decisive look he had when he acted as a ruler.

Meeting

Once Caleb saw Princess Elaine, on thought conquered his mind above al others- _beautiful_. Her skin was pale, not excessively, but just right for a royalty. She had deep brown eyes, full of understanding- as if she could perfectly comprehend his feelings towards the situation- and her hair was long and brown. A tiara with an emerald was the only jewelry she wore. _Humble_, he thought. Her dress was ivory green, long-sleeved and most likely made of silk.

"My Lady" he greeted her.

"Lord Caleb. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She kindly replied.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess Elaine." Caleb said gently, yet promisingly as if stating that he would find a way out.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Lucian suggested.

"Lady Elaine, I would like you to meet Commander Tristan. He is the Knight in charge of the troops and my right arm next to Lucian." Caleb introduced.

"Princess" Tristan bowed.

"Commander. You are well-known in Effenmont because of your victories in battle." Elaine acknowledged.

"I won those battles for the honor of my Lord Caleb, the people of the land and lastly, for my own honor Princess." Tristan said and she nodded.

"Lord Caleb, this is Effenmont's councilor in affairs of foreign policy, Duncan." Princess Elaine said motioning to a tall man with short black hair and a stiff body posture.

Caleb and Tristan nodded acknowledging the man and shared a look. They made a silent agreement to do their best and got seated around the table of the throne room.

After a long discussion, one conclusion was made in Caleb's mind: Effenmont was willing to do anything to be protected by a powerful ally. Of course, advisor Duncan did not describe the nature of their policy as such, yet Caleb read between his lines. Princess Elaine was silent during the conversation. Caleb smiled. He had formed a plan to get them out of this uncomfortable deal concerning arranged marriage.

"Councilor Duncan" he interrupted the man's long speech. "Pardon me for interrupting, but I believe we should get to the point. Both you and us are pursuing this alliance. Am I right?"

Tristan sat up, interested and Caleb sensed something and tensed. _Kyle_, he thought. Sure enough he caught sight of his spy on the side of the pillar behind him. Kyle chose that moment to appear wisely. Should things go wrong, he would rapidly interfere to cease any fights and protect his King.

"Yes, Highness. Effenmont wants this and you have agreed as well." Elaine spoke up. Caleb wasn't surprised she decided to participate in this part of the conversation. It involved her, after all. It was time to settle things.

"I will pursue this alliance. However, Princess, allow me to tell you that I will not accept the terms upon which you have agreed to proceed." Caleb stated.

Duncan froze and Lucian was at a loss of words. Tristan smirked and Caleb heard Kyle chuckle amused. Elaine smiled.

"But, Sire" Duncan said "Our grounds need to feel stronger to gather the courage to rebuild our kingdom. The morale would rise significantly with your alliance. Our people are traditional, though. Many will consider it dependence on Prosperitia if you and Princess Elaine do not wed. They are likely to revolt."

"I will not tolerate any further diplomacy, advisor Duncan. I do no wish to see Effenmont falling, but it is you that initiated the contact with my kingdom. I do not accuse you or the people of anything, Princess Elaine, but Prosperitia is strong. We have always had good connections with your people through trading and understand the difficulties you're facing. I do not underestimate your kingdom, but there are a few things I will say and mind that I won't go back on my words." Caleb stated rising from his chair and looking the representatives of Effenmont.

"Speak what you must Lord Caleb. I will appreciate straightforward talk. Besides, you've made it clear you are not threatening Effenmont and you wish to offer assistance." Lady Elaine said.

"Once my father died, I inherited these lands. The people live well and I do my best to provide safety. We have extended significantly over the past years. Our influence is well - known among all rulers, most of whom have sided with us. So, my proposition is this:

Your people already trust us. We have established that through trades and constant communication with people in and out of the royal court of Effenmont. My traders shall offer help to your country providing an important amount of goods to re-establish balance in the main land. The war brought about many losses and the people will appreciate this as a gesture of good will on our part. In addition, we shall offer aid with your exports using our ships as long as we are granted percentage of the profit. Last but not least, we will send a trustworthy person in your kingdom as a representative. This person shall report back to me personally every two months to make sure your country gets back to its former glory. All those measures will grant financial growth. The grounds will flourish and once we are done with the first 6 months, my representative will return home. Prosperitia will continue to help without the people knowing. All in all, we will make them believe in a temporary alliance. Thus, they do not need to ask for any confirmation of trust between the nations."

"Which equals no marriage" Kyle said breaking everyone out of their trance.

"Well said, Lord Caleb. I do believe this will work." Lady Elaine rose from her chair and smiled broadly.

"You have a deal, your Majesty." She said.

"Thank you. All that's left are signatures and contracts. Lucian take care of it, please." Caleb said turning to his advisor.

"As you wish, Sire." Lucian replied.

"I see it fit to celebrate afterwards, then. But for now my Lord we need to leave. We have responsibilities to attend to, remember?" Tristan asked reminding him of the meeting in the tavern.

"Ah, yes! We need to leave. Princess Elaine, once again, I thank you. I shall see you tomorrow for the signatures." Caleb said bowing his head slightly while being flanked by Kyle and Tristan.

"It is I who should thank you Your Highness." Elaine smiled and bowed.

Once the three were out of the throne room, Kyle said: "I knew it you had it in you! People to the tavern!" while Caleb and Tristan laughed.

**A/N I'm sorry with the long speech from Caleb, I just wanted to make it realistic and logically based. The other chapters will be filled with romance and such. Maybe even a little war action. I'll think about it.**

**Don't forget to review! I really want you to tell me what you think about my work to help make it better! **


	4. Important news

Hey guys, it's me. I have some important news to tell you. I am permanently cutting off from fanfiction. Maybe I'll rad stories now and then or something, but I'm done writing. It's been a really hard time for me lately. I need to have time for myself and this whole ordeal doesn't help emotionally. So, all in all, this is goodbye for now.

And because I promised you guys these stories will finish, I'm putting them all up for adoption. Just PM me or review and I will update one more time to let you know the name of the person who will be writing from then on.

So, this was my contribution to fanfiction. I hope you all liked my writing. And remember, life is a struggle, but you need to live to know this.


End file.
